The present invention relates to adjustable mounting brackets for signs and poster display devices of all kinds. The invention more particularly relates to brackets for securely holding roll-up and flexible signs in place on construction-type sign standards.
There are numerous sign stands and poster display devices known today which are used for displaying various signs and messages for advertisement and information to the public. On construction sites, the signs are typically positioned on sign standards which are either anchored in the ground, held in place by sandbags or other heavy objects, or are spring mounted on bases which allow them to bend (without tipping over) under high wind forces. Spring mounted sign stands which can be used for this purpose are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,646,696 and 3,662,482.
The signs commonly used at construction sites are square or diamond in shape, flat, made of metal or wood, and have pertinent informative or warning messages or symbols on them. These signs are bulky and heavy and as a result many problems are encountered in the storage, transportation and mounting of them. To overcome these problems, many construction sites have begun using diamond-shaped signs which are made out of a flexible material, such as cloth or plastic. These signs are lighter than the metal or wood signs and thus are easier to handle, and also are usually adapted to be rolled-up or folded-up for ease of transportation and storage.
The roll-up signs usually have one or more rigid cross-braces to hold them in their fully extended conditions and the sign stands have brackets or other mounting means thereon for holding the signs in place. The brackets presently in use for mounting such signs are often difficult and time consuming to operate, however, and also are difficult to accurately position on the standard.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved mounting bracket for holding and securing signs on a pole or pole-type sign stand. It is a further object to provide an improved mounting bracket which overcomes the problems heretofore known with existing adjustable signs and brackets. It is still a further object to provide a sign mounting bracket which has particular ability to quickly and easily mount and secure a roll-up or other flexible-type sign stand on a pole.
In accordance with the invention, an adjustable sign mounting bracket is disclosed which has a sign mounting mechanism on one side and a pole securing mechanism on the other side. The sign mounting mechanism comprises a pair of channel members adapted to hold a cross-brace from a roll-up type sign. A pair of resilient clip members cover the ends of the channels, hold the cross-brace in place, and prevent the cross-brace from being accidentally removed from the channels. The pole securing mechanism comprises a spring actuated member with a projection thereon which is adapted to mate with a corresponding recess in the pole. By activation of the spring actuated member, the entire bracket can be slid along the pole and adjusted to the desired location.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a review of the following description and claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.